Dinosaur King Trivia
Dinosaur King Fun Facts! First Series Episodes 1-29 ;Episode 1 #The picture in Max's book is also used in the DS game opening. ;Episode 2 #The head of the Sphinx fell off! ;Episode 3 #Why would a museum have hippopotamus food? ;Episode 4 #There shouldn't be any fog in the Amazon Jungle #This is the first time a wild dinosaur defeats a controlled dinosaur ;Episode 5 #When the Alpha gang were trampled by running villagers, there's an animal footprint on Ursula's head. ;Episode 6 #Jonathan's disguise: Economic-class Pilot #This is the only episode where a real baby dinosaur is born ;Episode 7 #If the TV studio doesn't allows pets, why didn't they turn the dinosaurs back into cards? ;Episode 8 #How did they find an surfboard that can fit Styracosaurus and Chomp (it'd have to be more than 9 feet, never mind holding the combined weight!)? ;Episode 9 #How was the inside of the train just fine when the outside was being crushed? ;Episode 10 #Despite the Japanese title mentioning a lot of dinosaur cards, there was only one dinosaur card #Jonathan's disguise: Street Merchant ;Episode 11 #The Dinosaur Grand Prix is a pun on the Monaco Grand Prix, a car racing event that takes place every year ;Episode 12 #Although the title is a pun in the Greek letters Alpha and Zeta, but Zeta isn't the last Greek letter, it's Omega #This is the only episode of the first season to end in cliffhanger ;Episode 13 #Dr. Taylor says, "Those are the Alpha Gang?" despite having seen Ursula, Zander and Ed in the first episode. ;Episode 14 #The first time a dinosaur rebels against its owner (creator in this case) ;Episode 15 #If Ace is so afraid of water, why was he bathing in the hot springs? ;Episode 17 #There's no city called Olé in Brazil, the city was probably Rio de Janeiro #Tacos aren't Brazilian Food #Ole is a Mexican phrase, not Brazilian. ;Episode 18 #Jonathan's disguise: Balinese Tour Guide ;Episode 19 #Ursula almost gets engaged with Rex's adoptive father #Dr. Z calls the flame on the Statue of Liberty an "ice-cream cone" #Rex's birthday is June 10th ;Episode 20 #Ursula never kissed anyone! ;Episode 23 #Ursula decides to create a ridiculous-looking Loch Ness monster called Lady Nessie. #Episode 24 #In the Japanese version, in the end of the Death Grind attack, Anchiceratops farts at Spiny (in the Arcade game, the dinosaur farts after using Death Grind) #Chomp also drives Anchiceratops away from the city by farting ;Episode 25 #How does Max get cell phone service in a cave? #The first time a controlled dinosaur rebels against its owner ;Episode 27 #Rod and Laura say that there only were 36 dinosaur cards, but the dinosaurs seen in this episode already exceeds that number #Where does the Alpha Gang get all of those dinosaurs? Episodes 30-49 ;Episode 30 #This is the second time that an Alpha Gang member has romantic interests for a relative of the D-Team. ;Episode 31 #How ironic - they are talking about the Crystal Skull and they get in adventure involving the real thing. #The dub released this episode around the time Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull was released. ;Episode 32 #This is the first and only time that Ace fights in the water without being afraid of it. ;Episode 33 #The legend about the Ganges River making wishes come true is actually bathing in it for a week non-stop and without feeding, rather than swimming to the end ;Episode 34 #In the original, Ace pooped in Rex's head; in the dub, he kicked a rock at him. #Jonathan's disguise: Ninja Master #Rex calls Zoe "beautiful" in this episode ;Episode 35 #In the DS game, there is a reference to this episode #Max's full name is Maximus. Oddly enough, a species of Triceratops is called T. maximus. ;Episode 38 #Helga gets mistaken for the Cambodian goddess Lola, and Stegosaurus by the horrible monster she defeated #Max's horribly hilarious Math: 25÷5 = 7 (the answer is 5) ;Episode 39 #The Japanese episode title is "Dinosaur Hotel". Hotels weren't even mentioned in the episode #Jonathan's Disguise: Famous Chef #Somehow, even after being grilled in fire, Jonathan and Helga are as good as new, and just crank up the heat even more #The first use of Seth's lightning rod ;Episode 40 #Max's mom's first dinosaur sighting #The D-Team have a traditional-ish bull fight ;Episode 41 #When Max is changing channels, the scene with the satellite falling to earth is a reference to the first Gundam Wing series. #The dinosaur movie (Prehistoric Park) is an allusion to Jurassic Park by Steven Spielberg #In the dub, the director's name, Stanley Spinoberg, is a pun on Steven Spielberg #The movie set with the girl and the vampire is a pun on the vampire classic Dracula ;Episode 42 #Ampelosaurus and Daspletosaurus seem to be the only dinosaurs that like Paris' singing #Jonathan's disguise: Trans-Siberian Express Pilot ;Episode 43 #Almost all the main dinosaurs got sick in that episode, except for Paris, of course #Ursula get's Dr. Drake's needle in her butt! (She later remarks, "That ... was a pain in the butt.") ;Episode 45 #Zoe is dressed up as Santa, Dr. Taylor is Robin Hood, Max is a snowman #When Chomp and Ace are thrown into the Christmas Decorations, they come out dressed as Santa and the Reindeer. ;Episode 46 #In the dub, if Zoe's last name is Drake, why did they say "Tatsuno Animal Hospital"? ;Episode 49 #For some reason, Zoe uses Nature's Blessing against Black Tyrannosaurus, which is supposed to heal a dinosaur ... no wonder it took them three times to defeat it! #Most dinosaurs used move cards that has to do with the dinosaur moving toward the enemy. Pterosaur Legends ;Episode 1 #How does Patrick manage to carry Dr. Owen all the way up the hill? #When Max's house gets abducted, it was a deja-vu moment (re: episode 43). ;Episode 2 #Thunder Storm Bazooka is a Move Card in the DS game. ;Episode 3 #Spartacus never had a sister. (Again, King Arthur was never a girl) ;Episode 4 #Why do the guards free the D-Team and Sophia and then try to capture them again? ;Episode 5 #First reference to Attribute relations in the anime #The title There's no place like Rome is a pun on the phrase There's no place Like Home! #Sheer also calls the Yangchuanosaurus "Yang" in the dub ;Episode 6 #The episode title Dinosaurs of the Caribbean is a allusion to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean ;Episode 7 #It's discovered that Ed owns a pirate ship Episode 8 #When Spiny uses Water Sword and Jobaria uses Shockwave it creates a Vortex. ;Episode 9 #Second Megaraptor to appear in the anime #Sheer calls this Megaraptor Meg (Nightmare in the Japanese version). ;Episode 10 #They dubbed Shwan-dzang's name to Genzo Sanso Hoshi (although in reality, they are both the same person) ;Episode 11 #Second Mapusaurus to appear in the anime #Sheer's eyes glow red when she wakes up from having her tree cut down ;Episode 13 #This was the only Cosmos Stone owned by the Spectral Space Pirates that wasn't stolen by Sheer #The D-Team ends up creating the tale of Shwan-dzang and his 3 friends #Second Carcharodontosaurus to appear in the anime. The Alpha gang pronounced Carcharodontosaurus' name correctly this time (although the mispronunciation was only used as an advertisement by 4kids in the fifth episode) ;Episode 14 #In this episode we discover that Seth is allied with Spectral Space Pirates #Sheer gets amnesia after Gojirasaurus is launched into her. ;Episode 15 #Second Megalosaurus and second Deinonychus Trio to appear in the anime. Megalosaurus is the only dinosaur that doesn't use Element Boosters in the entire season ;Episode 16 #Second Baryonyx to appear in the Anime ;Episode 17 #Second Pentaceratops to appear in the Anime ;Episode 18 #The dub's title, The 39 Thieves, is a allusion to Alibaba and the 40 thieves. ;Episode 19 #In this episode the 40 thieves are mentioned, despite the last episode saying there were 39 thieves (one of them was sick) ;Episode 20 #The character Aladdin is a allusion to the Disney character ;Episode 21 #The first direct influence of Seth in the season #If they could armor dinosaurs without their cards, why didn't they take control of the D-Team's dinosaurs? (Perhaps dinosaurs summoned from a Dino Holder are immune to the control, as they are already being controlled) ;Episode 22 #Athos, Porthos and Aramis are the 3 musketeers. #The Orphanage is destroyed by Sheer's Rajasaurus! ;Episode 23 #Duke Dumas is a allusion to Alexandre Dumas, the writer of the book The Three Musketeers #The second Anchiceratops to appear in the Anime. ;Episode 24 #Ursula, Zander and Ed were orphans and were adopted along with Rod an Laura's Dad by Dr. Z, who raised them as a caring Father #The second time a Ankylosaurus defeated Tank with Mole Attack, second Ankylosaurus to appear in the anime ;Episode 29 #Seth defeats Gigas, Armatus and Maximus with 1 move - after all, what can you expect from its creator? #Max and Zoe hug out of fear when Spectre was yelling through the telecon Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Spectral Space Pirates